


To Be A Weapon (Loki X Reader)

by NewPrussia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewPrussia/pseuds/NewPrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos and the Other discover the Reader, who if absorbs the Tesseracts energy, can be made into the ultimate weapon. </p><p>Also on my deviantart page. http://starfallvulpixgirl.deviantart.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

To Be A Weapon (Loki X Reader)

~Prologue~

In the dead space between dimensions, the warlord, Thanos, stood silent, staring off into the void, caught up in his thoughts.

“Master Thanos…” Using his super speed, The Other approached his master from behind.

“What brings you to disturb my thoughts? Shall I assume it is of great importance…” He said, without turning to face The Other.

“My lord, we have discovered a being with powers that are nearly equal to that of the Tesseract. She can control all of nature, including the weather, plant life… The light… The darkness… As well as all the elements…”

His patience disintegrating, Thanos sharply turned to face The Other. “And your point is?”

“My lord… I believe if she fights for our cause… With her powers… We will take what is rightfully ours…”

With his eyes narrowing, Thanos spoke. “Did you not believe the same of Loki Laufeyson?” He frowned. “You may recall, he failed in his mission to retrieve the Tesseract which cost us countless Chitauri warriors… He thinks he has suffered? The son of Laufey will soon learn of a new kind of suffering… What makes you think this will be any different? And that this being you speak of, will not fail as well?” 

“With our knowledge of the true power of the Tesseract… We can unleash its full force and make the being, this female, absorb its energy…”

A look of interest crossed Thanos’ face. “Go on…”

“With her abilities, combined with the powers of the Tesseract… She would be an indestructible weapon! A weapon of such immense power… Every world, every realm, every living thing, would be kneeling at your feet…”

Thanos gave a slight smirk. “I see some potential in this plan of yours… I may have underestimated you…” Then his eyes narrowed and his expression became stern and serious. “How do you suggest we control this being? This… female, to do my bidding?”

“Once the female’s mind is under the influence of the Tesseract… She will obey your every command without resistance…”

“Your plan is intruiging… With the exception of one small detail… We don’t have the Tesseract you idiot! Tell me, ‘Mister Other,’ do you have a plan to acquire the Tesseract?” 

“My lord… As we speak, our best spies are in Asgard working to bring the Tesseract to its rightful place… In your hands… They will not fail…”

“Good… Because I will not accept another failure… You do not want to disappoint me again…”

“We will not fail you… On my life, you have my word, my lord…”

“Now… Tell me what you know of this being?”

“She resides in the realm of Midgard… She is a young woman, immortal and never-aging… She has the ability to make any living being immortal and forever-youthful… S.H.I.E.L.D. is not yet aware of her existence… She has no recollection of her past, which would give us an advantage over her… She only remembers her name and knows of her powers…”

“Interesting… And what is her name?”

“(Y/N)…”

“Good… I expect you to deliver her to me by the time the Tesseract is in my possession…”


	2. Chapter 1

To Be A Weapon (Loki X Reader)

~Chapter 1~

(PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION IF YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT’S GOING ON! IT’S LOCATED AFTER THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!)

~~~

“Loki!” Thor Odinson rushed into the living room of Stark Tower. Loki was currently lounging on the couch, reading Shakespeare.

Looking up, Thor’s adopted younger brother groaned, and marking his place, he closed his book and turned to face the god of thunder. “What is it, Thor?”

“I’ve come to shake your hand, brother. Aren’t you pleased that you are finally a member of the Avengers?”

Rolling his eyes, the mischief-maker sarcastically responded, “Oh, I’m sorry. Were you hoping that I would be bouncing off the walls of this tower with joy?”

Thor laughed. “Come now, Loki. It wouldn’t kill you to at least smile.”

Loki Laufeyson just kept looking at his brother with a stoic expression on his face.

Thor, ignoring his brother’s indifference, kept rambling on. “Can you fathom the fact, that just seven months ago, our companions were so reluctant to let you stay in the tower? Yet now, we have banded together in brotherhood! Well… and then there’s Lady Natasha.”

Loki frowned. “Yes. I recall Lady Natasha throwing a cell phone at me when we first arrived…”

Thor chuckled. “Well, you have to admit Loki, it was fairly amusing.”

Overhearing the conversation, Tony Stark walked into the room. “Not really amusing at all. That was my phone, actually. My brand new phone. Not cool. J.A.R.V.I.S. just finished loading all my contacts. Do you know how many contacts I have?”

Smiling, Thor yelled, “Ah! Hello, Man of Iron!”

Flinching, Tony covered his ears. “Hey, Point Break. What happened to, ‘using our indoor voices?’”

The god of thunder frowned. “My ‘voice of indoors’ still eludes me.”

Loki face palmed. “You idiot. That’s not…” He sighed. “Never mind…”

Suddenly, Steve Rodgers walked into the room, fiddling with an iPad. “Excuse me. Can you guys help me with this pad thing? I’m still not sure how some of this new technology works. And what time does our meeting begin? Maybe someone can help me while we wait.”

Tony smirked. “Aww~ Does Capsicle need help?”

Steve gave Tony an impatient glare. 

Looking up, Tony notices Bruce Banner, joining them with a large cup of coffee in hand. “Hey there, Big Guy! How’s my science bro doing?”

Sighing, the scientist rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Not now, Tony. I just woke up…”

The billionaire playboy put his hands up in the air in mock surrender. “Okay, okay.”

Loki sighed and spoke up. “Can I please return to reading my book in peace?”

Turning to face the trickster with a smirk, Tony responded “Nope! Sorry, Reindeer Games.”

The god of mischief glared at Tony for using that nickname, which he hated.

Steve, still struggling with the iPad, turned to face Bruce. “Doctor Banner? Do you know how to work this thing? I would be really grateful if you could help me.”

Nodding, Bruce took the iPad and sat down on the second couch with Steve, showing him the basics on how to use it.

Moments later, Clint Barton walked in with Natasha Romanoff.

Loki tossed his book to the floor in frustration. “Is this parade about over? All I wanted to do was read in peace…”

Ignoring Loki, Thor turned to greet them with a grin. “Greetings Lady Natasha and Agent Barton!”

Tony laughed. “Agent Romanoff, a lady? Ha!”

Clint turned to glare at Tony. “Can it, Stark.”

Tony frowned. “Aw, c’mon! Even Banner agrees with me!” He turned his head to face his fellow scientist. “Right, Bruce?”

Everyone looked expectantly at Bruce, waiting for his reply.

Looking up from the iPad in his hands, Bruce said, “No comment.”

Thor, clearing his throat, spoke up. “Let the meeting commence! There is word from Heimdall on Asdard of a gifted young woman here on Midgard that may be a threat if she is not found and brought under our protection.”

Clint frowned a little. “Well, what’s so special about her?”

“She has the power to control the darkness and the light. It is said that she has power over all the elements in nature, including the weather. Our enemies are always searching for ways to reign supreme over all the Nine Realms. I think it is best if we find her first.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Do your enemies know about her? Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know about this?”

Thor shook his head. “Nay. I wished to speak with you, my brothers, before alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. of her existence. As far as our enemies go, it may be best to assume that they do.”

Loki, forgetting about his book, looked up at his brother. “Does Heimdall know where this woman can be found?”

Nodding, Thor replied, “Yes. He saw her alone in a forest that is just north of New York City, not far from here.”

Smirking, Tony said, “Well everyone, looks like we’re going hiking!”


	3. Chapter 2

To Be A Weapon (Loki X Reader) 

~Chapter 2~

 

Upon reaching their destination, the Avengers got out of Tony's van. Before them, stood a forest of green. Trees were covered in moss. Spider webs on the bushes and in the trees were littered with delicately placed morning dewdrops. With the rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the treetops on the dewdrops, it was like looking at a fragile work of art.

 

Loki smiles faintly, appreciating nature's beauty. "I can see why one would choose to settle here…"

 

Nodding in agreement and looking around in awe, Bruce said, "It really is beautiful…"

 

"It looks like an awesome place to have a picnic!" exclaimed a grinning Clint. Natasha rolls her eyes but smiles faintly at Clint's comment.

 

Steve turns to face the team. "All right. If we're going to find this person, we should split up into groups. That way, we'll be able to cover a wider area and search for her more efficiently." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Right then. Clint. Natasha. You two will go east and search in that general area. Thor. Loki. I want you two to go west. See if you can find anything over there. Tony, Bruce, and myself will go north from here and investigate. If anyone finds something or needs to alert one of us for any reason, we can contact each other using these walkie-talkies Tony gave us. In case we need to regroup, let's meet here in this spot. Sound good?" No one argued or complained. "Then lets move out."

 

Thus, the groups went in their designated directions, all hoping they would find the strange and supposedly powerful woman.

 

Reader's P.O.V.

 

Lying down in a clearing, you watch the white clouds move against the blue sky. As the wind was carving into those fluffy masses of white above, you were trying to figure out what shapes were being made. Bored, you sigh and close your eyes for a bit.

 

Just as you're about to doze off, you hear a twig snap. Jolting up into a sitting position, you turn to face where the sound came from. What you see are two men wearing the strangest looking clothes you have ever seen. Jumping up onto your feet, you run. Why are you running? Well, think about it. You hadn't talked to anyone ever since you woke up without your memories, and you don't know what those two men are capable of.

 

Thor and Loki's P.O.V.

 

Loki turns to glare at Thor. "You just had to step on that twig, didn't you?!" Then he started chasing you.

 

Frowning, Thor runs after his brother. "I didn't see it, brother!"

 

Reader's P.O.V.

 

And so, the chase ensues. You’re jumping over fallen trees and taking some sharp turns, hoping to lose them, but they keep up with you. Frowning, you break into a sprint, trying to outrun them and sure enough, they’re slowly falling behind. With a smirk on your face, you take a sharp turn and leap up into a tree and climb, eventually settling down on one of its branches. Sitting on your branch, you look down below.

 

“Brother! I’ve lost sight of her!” The tall, blond haired man in the red cape and strange armor halts down below the tree.

 

“What? Thor! How could you have lost her so easily?!” The handsome one with the green eyes and raven-colored hair walks over to who you assume to be Thor.

 

Thor frowns and looks at his brother. “She just suddenly took a turn and vanished, Loki.”

 

Loki and Thor… Like the Norse gods?

 

You’re snapped out of your thoughts once Loki speaks again. “Well, we should go back to the others and tell them what we’ve seen. That way they’ll know who to look for.”

 

Your (e/c) eyes widened. Wait… There’s more of them?

 

Thor nods. “Let’s go then, brother.”

 

Once the two strangers are out of sight, you jump down from your branch and quickly run to a cave that’s hidden behind some bushes. Running inside, you sit down and hug your knees close to your chest.

 

Why are those people here? How do they know about me? How did they know where to find me?

 

These are the questions that plague your mind, as you sit on the caves floor, slightly shivering with fear.

 

Avengers P.O.V.

 

Thor and Loki used the walkie-talkies to alert the others that they had a sighting and summoned the others to their location. They were all currently standing in front of the tree you had climbed to escape Thor and Loki.

 

“You saw her? What did she look like?” asked Natasha.

 

Thor said, “Well, she had (h/l) (h/c) hair… (E/c) eyes… And she had (s/c) skin… She was wearing a tattered tunic of white and pants preferred by Midgardian women. I believe Jane calls them jeans… The woman was also wearing (f/c) shoes…”

 

“And this is where you last saw her?”

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Yes. I believe we already established that.” Natasha ignores Loki’s comment.

 

Steve took charge. “Alright. If we’re going to find her, we should probably split up into groups again. Thor. I want you to go with Tony this time. Bruce. You’ll be going with Clint and Natasha this time. I’ll search with Loki. Now, let’s split up.”

 

Reader’s P.O.V.

 

Quietly watching the wall of the cave, you start sweating, nervously. You don’t know if those people are here to hurt you or not, but just knowing that they’re looking for you sent shivers down your spine. Knowing that small fact makes you feel scared, and vulnerable.

 

Becoming lost in your thoughts, you almost don’t hear the footsteps outside the caves entrance. Snapping your head up, you look at the caves opening and see two figures standing there.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two aliens are after you in this chapter. It's an epic chase scene everyone! Woo!

Two unusual creatures stare at you from the caves entrance. A single look from one of them is enough to send chills down your spine. They have a humanoid shape, yet appear more reptile-like. Cyborg-like and with green skin, their unearthly appearance not only intimidates you, but raises the suspicion of that they are not of this world.

One raises its gun and aims it directly at you. In a state of panic, you quickly roll to the side. Had you moved a second later, you would’ve been hit by the strange, blue ball of energy fired from the alien’s weapon. You don’t manage to dodge unscathed though, for the rough surface of the cavern floor leaves you with bleeding scrapes on your arms and sides. As you push yourself off the ground, one of the abnormal creatures strides its way over. Stopping in front of you, it kneels down and grabs you by the throat. Gasping for breath as you are lifted into the air by the aliens superior strength, you struggle in an attempt to get loose of his hold. 

At the feeling of danger by possibly being choked to death, your powers reveal themselves. Instinctually, you generate a small flame that rests in the open palm of your right hand. Raising your hand and the flame with it, you shove your hand in the creatures face. Upon contact, the flames burn the creature’s face and eyes. Blinded, it releases its hold on you and stumbles back while clutching its face, letting out a terrifying and sickening shriek of pain. You wince in pain upon being dropped onto the ground and gasp, trying to recover your breath. Seeing an opportunity of escape, you push yourself off the ground and dash past the injured alien’s companion, who soon chases you.

Breaking into a run, you weave your way through the trees as you hear the unearthly creature let out a roar of rage. You hear the creature catching up and pick up your speed. Weaving to avoid the branches of the trees, you garner small scratches on your face as well as leaves and twigs in your hair. Jumping from in between the trees into what you believe to be a clearing, come to a halt. And not a moment too soon, for had you kept on running, you would have fallen off an ocean cliff. 

Nervously looking over the precipice, you see the ocean with it’s dangerous current and strong waves crashing against the side of the cliff. Cautiously, you slowly back away from the side of the cliff. Before even moving five steps, you hear the bushes behind you rustle loudly. Sharply turning to face the unknown, you see that the alien monster has caught up. The creature aims it’s gun at you, knowing it has you cornered. You have nowhere to run, and try as you might, you cannot summon your powers from within to defend yourself. You’re too scared and are unable to control your fear. Unfortunately for you, your powers run instinctually and only come out when you are being physically harmed. 

You are unable to run or use your powers to defend yourself. 

You have no cards to play. 

As the alien is about to pull the trigger, you close your eyes and wait for pain to come and embrace you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, finally updated the story. Sorry that it took so long everyone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you die or not? Let's find out, shall we?

After only a few moments of waiting for what seems like an eternity, you hear the sounds of punches being thrown, grunts of pain from the creature, and shots being fired. Opening your eyes, you are greeted with an unexpected sight.

Wedged between you and the alien are two defenders. One is a tall, muscular man with blonde hair, wearing an outfit that looks strangely like the American flag. He deflects the alien's fire with a round shield. You are able to briefly see its front side which is embellished with a white star surrounded by red and white circles.

Your other champion is the same raven-haired man you saw from before, called Loki. No longer clothed in the strange garments you saw from before, he is now equipped with golden armor, clothed in a long emerald green cape and black leather body wear. Upon his head, he wears a very strange, golden helmet. It has long, curved antlers, making the wearer look a bit like a reindeer. Strange indeed, but since he's attempting to save you, you support his fashion choices.

Loki’s hands are surrounded by a green glow as he fires balls of green energy at the alien. He must be able to use some kind of magic. How else would he be able to create those balls of energy with just his hands? As you watch, you hear the two men say the most peculiar word as they fight the creature. Chitauri. 

It is that the name of that unearthly creature? Chitauri? A strange name, yet oddly fitting, you think to yourself as the two men battle the Chitauri. 

Loki calls to the blonde while generating a green shield in front of him in order to block the blasts from the enemy’s fire, “Captain Rogers! Do you have the faintest idea where the others are? They had best make themselves useful and assist us in ridding ourselves of this grotesque creature! I fear that more Chitauri may be approaching.” 

Turning to Loki, you see your other protecter has blue eyes and is referred to as ‘Captain Rogers.’ He replies to Loki, “I just sent them a message through the intercom five minutes ago!” He delivers a punch to the Chitauri’s gut and a shield to its face, leaving the alien stumbling back. “I don’t know when they’ll arrive but they’re on their way!”

Lowering his shield, Loki fires a blast of magic from the palm of his hand that sends the Chitauri flying over the edge of the cliff. Still standing near the cliff’s edge, you gaze over the side and watch as the alien falls to his death. Just as you are about to heave a sigh of relief and thank your saviors, cracks begin to form around the spot you’re standing on. 

Suddenly the ground beneath you crumbles away from the cliff, taking you with it. The sudden realization kicks in, and you scream. You squeeze your eyes shut and wait for the cold ocean waters to envelope you. 

Moments before you hit the water, you feel what seems to be metal arms catching you, saving you from the ocean’s grasp. Opening your eyes, you see that you are in the arms of a red and gold man made of iron. He flies you to the safety of the other rescuers. 

You see the face of the metal man’s head slide up, revealing the face of a brown-eyed man staring at you. He lands on the ground near Captain Rodgers and Loki. 

Still cradling, he smirks at you for staring at him with an open mouth. “Better close your mouth babe, before you catch flies.”

You blush in embarrassment and proceed to close your mouth as your hero chuckles. He sets you down on your feet and you wobble slightly, a little dizzy from your flight. 

Rodger’s says to the man in the metal armor, “Had you arrived a moment later, I fear this girl would have drowned. But could you try to come a little sooner next time, Tony?”

Grinning, Tony replies, “What can I say? I like to make a grand entrance.” Giving you a glance, he says, “Anyway, lets get her back to the tower.”

Upon hearing his words, you back away, “A-are you here to kidnap me?”

Rodgers replies, “Not exactly. We just want to ask you a couple of questions but this place isn’t exactly suitable to do so. Especially with the risk of more Chitauri coming after you.”

“L-look. I really appreciate you saving my life. Truly, I do. But I’m not going to leave with a bunch of strangers. Even if they did save my life.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in this matter,” Loki comments. 

You enter a fighting stance and say, “I’m not going with you. I’ll fight you off if I have to.” You know you’re outnumbered and would undoubtedly lose in a fight against these men, but you never went down without a fight before and have no intention of doing so now.

“You’ve got guts, lady.” Tony says, looking you in the eyes. “I like your spunk. But we have no intention of fighting you.” He looks over at Loki, as if giving him permission to do something.

Loki suddenly appears in front of you and holds his hands against the sides of your head, “Sleep.” 

You begin to black out and collapse from the sudden desire to rest. Before you collapse and are enveloped in sleep, you feel a pair of arms catch you. Then your vision goes black and you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Stark Tower. Ooooh~ What will happen?

You slowly begin to regain consciousness, but do not open your eyes. 

_The Captain, Loki, and Tony. Did any of that even happen or was it all just some sort of crazy dream?_

You become aware that you are lying on a mattress, covered with bedsheets. Either your location has changed or you are still dreaming.

Opening your eyes, you are greeted with an unexpected sight. Above you is a white ceiling, not the damp roof of the cave you’re used to seeing almost every morning. Slowly, you push yourself into an upright position and examine your environment. 

Surrounding you are taupe colored walls and windows draped with silky golden curtains. A plush red reading chair sits near a small mahogany bookshelf filled with volumes of colorful books. Across the room there’s an enormous walk-in closet and a beautifully polished chocolate brown set of dresser drawers. 

You lower your gaze to the bed sheets that cover you; red with gold trim at the edges. Pushing the covers off yourself, you notice you’re wearing a change of clothing. A black tank top with the caption “Because Science” in bold white letters covers your upper torso. Your worn and ratty jeans had been replaced with blue shorts.

You blush at the realization that someone must have changed your clothing while you were sleeping. You don’t even want to know who it was or even think about the fact that they saw you in your undergarments.

Looking ahead, you notice a large sliding glass door leading to a balcony. Lowering your feet to the cool hardwood floor, you walk to the door and slide it open. You instantly feel the cool night breeze kiss your skin.

Stepping out onto the balcony, you come to the realization that you are in the city.

New York City. The Big Apple. 

How did you end up in New York? Last time you checked, you were in your forest and then you were saved. Now, you’re in New York City! The only possible conclusion is that you were brought here by those who saved you. Clearly your demands to be left alone fell on deaf ears. Why? What do they want from you?

So many questions to be answered, yet as of now, they remain unanswered. With a sigh, you step back into the room then walk to the interior door and reach for the door knob.

Locked.

**Avengers P.O.V.** :

“Sir? The woman has awakened. I believe she is trying to escape.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice sounds out in the living room of Stark Tower, where the Avengers are currently relaxing.

Tony asks, “She’s not trying to break down the door, is she? Because I just had that door repainted.”

“Actually, sir, she is.”

“Well, crap. She better not scratch the paint.” Getting up, Tony leaves the room and goes down the hall to the guest room you are currently trying to get out of with the rest of the team following closely behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finally meets all of the Avengers.

~Chapter 6~

Tony and the rest of the team soon reach the door to your room. Tony reaches out for the doorknob.

Reader's POV:

You start running at the door. This is your second attempt to try and knock it down. Then, just as you're about to slam your shoulder against the door, the unexpected happens. The door flies opens. Caught by surprise, you're unable to stop yourself in time and your momentum ends abruptly as you run head on into someone, knocking both of you to the ground.

From atop the person's chest, you slowly raise your eyes to meet the face of a very surprised Loki. Making eye contact, you notice how beautiful his eyes are close up. Are they green or blue? Both perhaps. After what seems like a long slow motion gaze, Loki gives you an intimidating look, parts his soft lips, his breath smells like camomile tea. 

Your dream-like state dissolves as he utters the words, "Get off me!"

You quickly comply to his request, slightly blushing. He stands up and proceeds to straighten out his clothing, looking very annoyed and muttering under his breath.

That's when you hear somebody comment, "Hawkward."

Turning around, you see a man with short hair and blue eyes. He has his arm around the waist of a young, beautiful, redheaded woman, who's looking at you as if she finds you suspicious.

"Talk about an entrance. You've caught Reindeer Games off guard," Tony laughs. "Let's hope you didn't damage him."

Giving Tony a death glare, Loki says, "As if a puny woman such as this could bring harm upon me."

Raising your eyebrows, you give Loki a look of irritation. You find his comment downright offense. You may not be the toughest girl in town, but you don't take crap from anybody. 

As you're about to make a sassy retort, the man who's with the woman glares at Loki and says, "Better watch that silver-tongue of yours, Loki. There's no need to go insulting our guest."

"Besides, you don't want to get on her bad side if she really does have any real powers," says a man with dark brown hair and glasses. 

"H-how do you know about my powers? Who are you people?" You ask.

"HELLO~! The Avengers, of course! Earth's mightiest heroes!" Tony says. "I'm Tony Stark, Ironman, but you probably already knew that." He pointed to the man with the glasses, "That's Bruce Banner. Try not to get him mad or it will get ugly. Really. No joke, lady. He’s the Hulk. Does any of this ring a bell with you? Where have you been, lady? Living in a cave? The Avengers? Really? Nothing?”

Bruce rolls his eyes at Tony's ranting.

Steve says to you, "Steve Rogers, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

Tony gives Steve a pat on the back and says to you, "Go easy on our old man, Captain America, would you?"

Steve gives Tony a look of annoyance. 

Thor walks over to you, gently takes your hand in his, and raises it to his lips, giving the back of your hand a gentle kiss. "I am Thor, son of Odin. It is a pleasure to meet you, fair maiden."

You start to blush and stutter a little. You've never been greeted like this before. It makes you wish men would greet women like this more often. 

Thor releases your hand and walks to his brother's side. Turning to face you, he gestures to his brother and says, "This is my younger brother, Loki." 

Again, you feel your cheeks warming.

"And he is burdened with glorious purpose," Tony says, teasing Loki, who gives him an icy glare. 

You make a mental note to yourself not to get on Loki's bad side.

The man with the woman speaks up, "Name's Clint Barton." He glances at the woman by his side, "And this is Natasha Romanoff." 

"They're assassins, so you'd better watch your back and don't mess with them," Tony remarks. “Still nothing? We’re famous for Pete’s sake!” Tony rolls his eyes as if to say, 'I give up.'

"Dear lady, may we we have pleasure of knowing your name?" Thor asks you. 

Embarrassed, you gaze at your feet and reply, "(Y/n)." 

"Nice name," Tony comments. "Now, that we're done with the introductions, we'd like to ask you some questions about your powers."

You look up and notice these “Avengers” have formed a circle around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this.


	8. Chapter 7

Upon hearing Tony's words, you begin to panic inside.

_They know about my powers?! But how?! How is that even possible?! They must be bluffing._

"There must be some mistake. I don't have any powers. What the hell are you talking about?" you respond to Tony, playing dumb.

The Avengers glance at each other then start muttering to one another, having just gathered into a small circle.

"Then how do you explain this?" Loki pulls the head of a Chitauri out of his vest.

The face is severely burned, most likely from when you used your flames to escape from the now-dead Chitauri grasp.

"By thunder! Loki! How did you acquire that hideous souvenir?" Thor questions, with wide eyes.

"From the foolish Chitauri that challenged me in front of the cave in the forest," Loki responds with a smirk.

"Hey. Can I see that?" Tony asks Loki, motioning to the head, which he then takes before the god of mischief can even speak. "Hey, Clint. Heads up!" He throws the head at the assassin.

The archer simply leans over to the side, the head flying past him. It crashes right through the glass door and rolls off the balcony.

Everyone freezes, mouths agape.

Rolling his eyes, Loki insists that Tony should retrieve the head. Before Tony can object, he sees all the Avengers looking at him in such a way that lets him know that they’re not amused.

You’re put in a room and before you can protest, the door is locked behind you.

**Avengers POV** :

Tony turns slightly pale and gives a nervous laugh, "Heh. Oops. I’ll call down to my building security guys to fetch it before someone calls the cops.”

Bruce sighs and facepalms, "Dammit, Tony. Was that really necessary?"

"Hey! I didn't intend for it to go out the window!" Tony retorts.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to make sure this girl is indeed the one we’re looking for. If she isn’t, then she should be a little more traumatized," Bruce sighs.

"Good point, Bruce. She sort of took it in stride," Natasha adds.

“Yes, agreed. A lady of Midgard would have squealed,” Thor says, feeling confident that he’s finally understanding midgardian woman more.

After several minutes, the doorbell rings. Moments later, J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice announces the delivery of a brown bag by the building security.

After the man that delivered the bag leaves, Tony thanks his A.I. as he sheepishly shrugs his shoulders and grins.

Clint shakes his head, “I think it’s time we get back to focusing on the matter at hand. Bring her back in so we can finish our interrogation. Steve, will you bring her in? You’ll do the least amount of damage.”

**Reader’s POV** :

Upon re-entering the spacious living room, the Avengers bring their attention back to you.

"Well, the head that Stark decided to dispose of," Loki shoots a glare in the billionaire's direction before turning back to you, "had a badly burnt face."

"While you were unconscious, we searched through your clothing for lighters or anything that could've caused the Chitauri face to catch fire," Clint explains.

_They went through my clothes?!_ you think. _What the hell?!_

"We found nothing. Zip zilch nada. Nothing," Tony adds with a shake of his head. "So unless you're Johnny Storm or Pyro, then you shouldn't have been able to set that bastard's face on fire."

"Who's Johnny Storm and Pyro?" you ask, confused.

"Seriously, woman! Where. Have. You. Been?!" Tony exclaims, looking at you in utter shock.

"STARK! Calm down," Natasha sighs.

"Pyro is a mutant who tends to throw tantrums. Johnny Storm is Steve's long lost twin," Clint says. "And they both have pyrokinetic abilities. Only difference is that Pyro can only manipulate fire; not generate it."

Steve throw a look of confusion at the archer, upon hearing him say, 'Steve's long lost twin.'

"Wait. What?" the super soldier asks.

"The point is, is that there is no way that you should've been able to burn that Chitauri," Bruce says, going back to the main topic.

"Exactly! There's no possible way I could've burnt that monster's face!" you exclaim, playing dumb.

"Then how do you explain the Chitauri face catching fire?" Natasha questions, with a look of suspicion on her face.

"Um, his face randomly combusted?" you suggest, getting nervous.

"You're lying," Loki states.

_Obviously_ , you think to yourself, but decide not to admit that you’re lying.

"Y-you don't know that!" you counter, doing your best to remain calm.

"Oh, but I do know. I am the god of lies, after all. Now. Confess. Explain to us how you were able to make the Chitauri face catch fire," Loki says in a stern tone of voice.

"And if I don't?" you counter, crossing your arms across your chest, taking a stand.

**  
"Then we'll keep you here until you do," Clint simply states.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long to be posted


	9. Chapter 8

“Master Thanos,” the Other zooms over with his incredible speed to stand behind his leader.

"Must you disturb my thoughts?" Thanos questions, without turning to face his servant.

"I come bearing news."

Thanos finally looks at the Other. "I am not in the mood for anything less than good news so this had better be worth my time and not a complete waste of it."

"We found it. The creature you seek."

"You found it, but don’t possess it? This does not please me."

"Those 'Avengers' have taken it into custody."

"Then go, AND RETRIEVE IT!"

"Yes, my lord. However, there's one more thing we should discuss that is of utter importance."

"And that would be?"

"Our best squad has set off for Asgard and is on the move as we speak. Do you wish to acquire the Tesseract first or the creature? If I may make a suggestion, I believe the best strategy would be to attack Asgard first. The traitor and son of Odin would most likely be summoned to Asgard. That would leave the 'Avengers' with two less members. Our soldiers would then have a better chance of capturing the creature."

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR ADVICE!?"

"My apologies."

"Hm. Tell the squad to attack Asgard first. Naturally, the son of Laufey and son of Odin would depart to assist the Asgardians. Thus, leaving only five out of seven Avengers behind with the creature. That is when we shall strike and capture it."

"But that's what I just-"

"Is there something you wish to say?" Thanos glares at the Other.

"Excellent plan, my lord. As always."

"Then GO!"

As the Other zooms off, Thanos turns and gazes off into the black space full of stars, galaxies, planets, and Realms.

**  
"Soon, the whole of creation will be mine and I shall end those 'Avengers'!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll start the next chapter  
> I'm busy with school and such


	10. Chapter 9

You stay silent as the group of heroes wait for your reply, but you're too busy listening to the two sides of your conscious argue; the angel and devil on your shoulders, so to speak.

_"It would be best if you told them truth. You cannot stay in hiding forever after all. Eventually, you must leave the shadows that you have hidden yourself in and face the real world,"_ suggests your angel.

_"No! They'll just think you're crazy! Don't tell them anything!"_ the devilish side of you argues.

_"You will have to tell them sooner or later! It's best to get this overwith! Tell them everything you remember about your past!"_ the angel calmly persuades you.

_"But I don't remember anything about my past!"_ you mentally state to the voices inside your head.

_"Then tell them about your dreams! Your dreams! You know they could be flashbacks of your past, right?"_ the angel says.

_"Of course I know that, but I can't learn about my past from just dreams! What if they're not flashbacks? What if they’re just dreams?"_ you question.

_"See? That's just it. You don't know. So why should you tell them if you don't for certain?!"_ the devil-you reasons.

**Loki's P.O.V. :**

This woman is very strange. (Y/n) has clearly blocked herself from the outside world and become absorbed in her thoughts. She is wasting my time.

No matter. For one with possessing such astounding abilities, she is weak. It's pitiful and quite ironic.

It pains me to see such extraordinary powers wasted on such an insignificant female. Such wasted potential. She does not even know how to properly use her powers. Pathetic.

Her appearance is perfectly wretched. Her long (h/c) hair is tangled and filthy. Such dreggy skin and she is so meager. Is she not even aware of her appearance? She might as well be a guttersnipe.

I almost wish I was back in my cell in Asgard. Being forced to work with these imbeciles who destroyed my plans and having to live on the planet that should've been mine is a beastly punishment. I’d prefer spending eternity in a cell. At least there I’d find peace and quiet.

I do not see the point of bringing her here. She's completely useless. She will only become another nuisance, another undesired interaction.

Perhaps there is a way to turn this unfortunate situation to my advantage.

If I could train her in secrecy, she may learn to use her abilities properly. Then I will use her and finally escape this contemptible tower and leave these pitiful mortals, and my oaf of a brother.

All I have to do is gain this woman's trust, which should not be too difficult. I am a Silvertongue after all.

I smirk to myself. This is going to be sooo much fun.

**Reader's P.O.V.** **:**

_Loki said he's basically a living lie-detector! He'll know I’m lying the minute the words come out of my mouth! you think to yourself._

__

_Then don't tell them at all! They can't force me to tell them anything!_

__

_Well, now that I think about it… Technically, they can. They could torture me, scream at me, starve me, use something to make me tell them, beat me up- Okay! Okay! I need to stop thinking about that kind of stuff!_

__

_Well, I could always just escape. I can control and create fire, water and electricity! But my powers only work when I'm in danger…_

__

_Then maybe while I’m stuck here, I can practice until I can use my powers with ease!_

__

_But won't they notice? Ugh. Dammit!_

__

_Wait! I've got it! I can practice when they're asleep! I’ll just use my jacket to cover the lenses of the security camera!_

__

_That just might work. Alright then! I guess I have a plan!_

__

You are so lost in your thoughts you don’t notice Tony is waving his hand in front of your face, trying to catch your attention.

"Hellooooo?" Tony lightly taps your forehead. "Lady? You home?"

Annoyed, you push him away and give him a glare. "Do not touch me again."

"Alright. Geez. You're crazier than I thought you were; completely spacing out like that," Tony says.

"Now, are you going to tell us who you are or not?" Natasha crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking impatient.

Remembering your plan, you say, "I don't have to tell you anything. I have no intention of sharing anything about myself with you."

"Do you really have to be so difficult?" Clint sighs.

"We can't let you go unless you tell us about yourself, ma'am," Steve says.

**  
"Then I guess you're stuck with me," you sigh.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the next chapter will be more about the reader, don't worry.
> 
> And this flashback has been split into four parts and will be placed into the story in different chapters set apart from each other and will be put into the story whenever the time is right.  
> One of the flashback's is going to have Odin's POV!

"Well, until you talk to us, you'll have to stay in Loki's old cell," Tony says, smirking at Loki.

By Fury's orders, the large glass cell had been moved into the tower as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. had been told that Loki was moving into the tower.

All of the Avengers had protested, except for Thor, who had mixed feelings.

Thor still remembers the events that brought his brother here today, as did Loki.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**//Flashback for Loki and Thor\\\**

**Loki's P.O.V. :**

Loki loved Frigga dearly. She was really the most attentive to him when he was a child. Odin didn’t really know how to connect with Loki, but that doesn't mean he didn't try. He truly did love Loki, he just connected much more with Thor as they were cut from the same cloth. Frigga and Loki had this beautiful, sensitive, more artistic relationship. And this bond continued as Loki learned magic from his loving mother, Frigga.

Loki still felt heartache. Knowing that in his last moments with his mother, he had fought with

her. He remembered it all too well, as if it had happened just moments ago.

~*~*~*~*~

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful."

"The books I sent, do they not interest you?"

Loki turned to his mother as they stood in his cell. "Is that how I'm to wile away eternity, reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki."

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient for them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well that your actions have brought you here."

"My actions. I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king."

"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the numbers Odin has taken himself."

"Your father-"

Before the Allmother could finish speaking, Loki interrupted her. "He's not my father!"

  
"Then am I not your mother?"

Loki hesitated for a moment. "You're not."

Tears welled up in Frigga's eyes and she smiled at her son sadly. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

She took a step towards him and extended her hands. Loki went to touch her hand but his hand went right through hers, as she was only a hologram. He looked at the hologram with sadness as it disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~

Knowing that he had played a part in Frigga's death, even though it wasn't intentional, made him feel all the more guilty. For had he not told that Kursed to take the stairs to the left, then the Kursed may not have made it's way to the room in which Frigga was in. Maybe if he hadn't said anything, Frigga would still be alive.

**General P.O.V. :**

But if one looks at it in a certain way, then they just might thank Loki for his mistake.

Frigga's death is what pulled the brothers together and it was emotive for both of them. If Frigga hadn't died, then the brothers never would've fought together.

Now the brothers were together again, but at such a considerable cost. It was a terrible sacrifice. Sad; that the only thing that brought the brother's together caused such a permanent heartbreak.

To say that the brothers were not pleased with themselves after the battle, however, would be a lie. They had avenged their mother's death, after all. Thor defeated Malekith and Loki killed the very same Kursed that had stabbed Frigga's heart.

For Loki, knowing he killed his adoptive mother's murderer brought the frost giant a sense of peace and relief, from the weight of his guilt. He would always carry it with him, but at least it had lessened.

**Thor's P.O.V. :**

It wasn't too long before Loki had healed from the wounds that he had obtained in the battle of Svartalfheim. The very same battle in which he and the god of thunder had fought valiantly against the Dark Elves. However, Loki had been injured.

Thor had to leave his brother behind, as he could not carry his brother's everywhere he went, for it would jeopardize the mission of defeating Malekith. After all, Thor would not be able to fight to his full extent if he was constantly worrying for his brother's safety.

Luckily, Heimdall saw everything and sent one of Asgard's warriors to assist Loki. As soon as Thor saw his brother and the guard being teleported away by the Bifrost, he and Jane had continued on the mission by themselves.

**  
  
**

When Thor received word that his brother was completely healed, he made haste for Asgard to see him.

To his dismay however, Loki had been returned to his cell as soon as he was well. It seemed that his brother would not be released from his punishment as Thor had hoped. Did he not deserve at least some leniency after all that he had done, for not just Asgard but all of the Nine Realms, in the battle against the Dark Elves?

Thor planned to correct this.

He walked through Frigga's garden and stopped for a moment as he approached an unfamiliar statue. It had been quite some time since he last visited the gardens. Curiously, he approached the statue.

It was new and exquisitely done. Thor gazed at it in awe.

It was a lifesize statue of Frigga. A memorial to his mother, in honor of her sacrifice. It was clearly made by the finest sculpture in all of Asgard. It captured her beauty and grace perfectly. Her lips were in a small, gentle smile; a smile that Thor missed dearly.

He held back the tears. How he wished he could go back and relive his moments with Frigga when he was just a young boy, as he now cherished those memories so.

He knew his brother felt the same way. The thought of his brother reminded him of the reason he had been walking through the gardens in the first place.

To reach the throne room.

He took one last look at the statue of his mother and said, "I will fix this mother. I swear, that I will find a way to heal Loki's damaged heart and help him find himself again. You have my word."

As he walked off in the direction of the throne room, he could have sworn he heard Frigga's voice softly say into the breeze, "I know you will, Thor. I know you will."

**//End of Flashback\\\**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thor snaps out of his flashback as soon as he hears Tony snap his fingers in front of his face and says, "Hey! Point Break! Snap out of it! You daydreaming about Jane or something?"

Thor shakes his head slightly to clear it before redirecting his attention back to the group. "My apologies. It appears my thoughts were otherwise occupied."

"No shit, Sherlock," Clint mumbles.

Steve looks at the god of thunder with a hint of concern, "Are you feeling alright, Thor? You were disengaged for quite a while."

Thor nods and gives Steve a reassuring smile, "Yes. I am perfectly alright. Thank you for your concern, Steve."

Steve hesitates but says, "Well, if you're certain-"

"I am. Not to worry," Thor interrupts.

Steve nods and says, "I'll take (y/n) to Loki's old cell."

**Reader's P.O.V.** **:**

"Is a cell absolutely necessary?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Until you tell us who you are," Natasha says plainly.

"At least let the young maiden cleanse herself. She is absolutely filthy," Loki says, gesturing to you.

You glare at the raven haired god.

"I agree. I'll take her to the showers," Natasha says.

"Shower?" You ask, confused.

"Guess you'll have to teach her how to use a shower!" Tony says.

"Fine," Natasha shrugs before guiding you down the halls of the tower.

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you will see the archetypes I did

Natasha was kind enough to show you how to use the shower, since you can't  recall when you last used one. After your tutoring session, Natasha leaves you to clean up your act.  
  
There's a certain feeling in the back of your mind however. Like you've seen something similar to this shower before. Something that was, and yet at the same time, wasn't a shower.  
You shrug it off, thinking it's probably nothing.  
  
Stepping inside the shower, you turn on the water and are surprised at how cold it is at first. The water gradually warms up though and you grab the bar of soap. You attempt to wash your body with the soap but it keeps slipping out of your grasp. After several struggling moments, you manage to keep a firm hold on the bar and can finally cleanse yourself.  
After washing the bar clean of all the dirt and filth that once covered you, you place it back to it's rightful place.  
  
It takes much longer to wash your hair, given that it's filled with twigs, leaves and in huge knots and tangles.  
After much yanking and pulling of the hairbrush, your hair is finally free of it's filthy prison and cascades down your back.  
  
You're finally clean, but remain in the shower for a few more minutes.   
The droplets gently thrumming against your back; feeling as if your troubles are all just being washed away; the warmth of the waters. You don't want it to end.  
  
But alas, it is not to be. The water suddenly turns icy cold. With a yelp of surprise, you jump out of the shower and turn off the water. Shivering, you quickly grab a towel and wrap it around yourself, trying to regain as much warmth as possible.  
You hear a chuckle outside your door and your eyes narrow; someone had tampered with the water temperature, and you have a sneaking suspicion that it was Loki.  
With a huff of annoyance, you grab the change of clothing Natasha left you with; a white tank top, red sneakers, gray sweatpants and, of course, a white bra and pink underwear.  
You step over the discarded pile of clothing the Avengers put you in from before while you were unconscious, and start changing into your new clothing. It seems as if they have plenty of clothing to spare.  
  
Once you finish dressing, you walk out of the bathroom and look around with narrowed eyes, trying to find the culprit who messed around with the water temperature. However, the one who laughed has disappeared. Shaking your head, you walk back to the room where the six heroes and mischievous god are waiting for you.   
  
All of them look at you in slight surprise. After your shower, you look brand new. You now look decent and clean, no longer filthy and unkept.  
  
"Well, you've cleaned up nicely," Tony comments.  
  
"No problems with the shower, I hope," Clint says to you.  
  
"Everything was fine." You don't mention the event in the shower with the sudden cold water.  
  
"Good. Well, Steve will show you to your cell," Natasha says, gesturing to Steve, who approaches you.  
  
"This way, ma'am," he says, and leads you into the elevator. The doors close behind you and Steve presses the button for the next floor down, beginning your descent.  
  
You can't help but think to yourself that you feel like you've been in a similar contraption once before. But where? And when?   
  
 **Steve's P.O.V. :**  
  
I silently watch (y/n) out of the corner of my eyes, perplexed.  
  
She has pyrokinesis; and yet when she was cornered by the Chitauri at the cliff, she didn't use her powers.  
Why?  
According to Thor, she has electrokinesis and hydrokinesis as well.  
  
She doesn't want to be here, that much is clear, so why hasn't she used her powers against us? Maybe she doesn't have control over then.  
Are they triggered by strong emotions? Like Bruce turning into the Hulk when he's angry.  
But if that's the case with (y/n), then what emotion would cause her powers to reveal themselves?  
Anger? No; she didn't look angry when she was being cornered by the Chitauri, just scared.  
Fear? It can't be that either; if it was, than her powers would have been revealed already.  
  
I think I'll call a meeting and talk to the team about this later, after I put (y/n) in Loki's old cell.  
To be honest, I don't feel that great about putting (y/n) in the cell. It's not comfortable; Loki knows that better than anyone.  
  
But if she does have powers but can't control them, then hopefully this cell will prevent any sort of escape. She doesn't have a hammer like Thor's, so she can't break the glass. Better safe than sorry.  
  
Still, while she's here, she should be comfortable. She hasn't attacked us or anything.  
  
 _Yet_ , a voice in the back of my mind says, but I ignore it. We should at least give the girl a chance.  
  
Well, while she's stuck here, I might as well talk to Tony about arranging a room for her; one that will keep her from escaping, yet keep her comfortable. Like Loki's old cell in Asgard. Thor told us all about his old cell, how Frigga tried to make him as comfortable as possible.  
We should try to do the same with (y/n). Show her that we don't intend to harm her. Perhaps an act of kindness will help us to gain her trust.   
And if we can earn her trust, then maybe she'll tell us about her past, who she is, where she's from, and about her powers.  
  
It's worth a shot.  
I'll discuss this with the team as we'll.  
  
I suddenly feel someone tapping my shoulder and I look at (y/n).  
"Um, we stopped moving. The doors are open," she says, gesturing to the elevator doors.  
  
I look to the doors and sure enough, they're open. I must've been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I say and lead her outside of the elevator, smiling to myself inwardly.  
  
It looks like (y/n) and I both have something in common. We don't exactly understand today's technology.   
I'm getting better at it, of course, but it still tends to overwhelm me. So much has changed in the course of over 70 years. And being stuck in a block of ice hasn't exactly helped me.  
  
There is one difference that sets this similarity I have with (y/n) apart though.  
  
She knows nothing about technology, unlike me. Although, if she does, she certainly doesn't let on.  
I know about elevators. We've had them before I was frozen, but it seems as if (y/n) knows nothing about them.  
  
It certainly raises a few questions.  
Just how old is (y/n)? Is it possible that with these powers of hers that she is not of this world? And if not, how long has she been here on Earth?  
Something else to mention to the team. Any details about (y/n) should prove to be useful.  
  
I glance over my shoulder at the woman following behind me. She's doing a good job of hiding it, but I can tell that she's scared and nervous.  
Fear isn't a very pleasant emotion to experience. I've felt it as well.  
Whenever I went out onto the battlefield, I was scared. I still get scared when going out into battle, for my life as well as the lives of my comrades.  
Being brave means facing your fears, not charging into battle blindly. No man has not gone into battle without some sense of fear. Only a fool goes into battle without fear.  
  
I look back up to see Loki's cell approaching, and lead (y/n) into the room.  
  
 **Reader's P.O.V. :**  
  
You watch Steve walk over to the control pad and press a button, opening the door to the cell. You've seen something like that control pad somewhere before, but you can't remember when.  
Why can't I remember my past?!, you curse in your mind.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
You look over to see the captain watching you.  
  
He nods towards the cell. "If you could step inside, please."  
  
Reluctantly, you walk inside the cell and turn as Steve presses another button, closing the cell door.  
  
"We have security cameras watching you so just call out if you need anything".  
  
You smile to yourself ever so slightly. You're beginning to like this man. He's quite kind, unlike a certain god of mischief.  
  
You sit down on the small bench with a sigh, and begin to think.

_How am I going to get out of this?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow managed to squeeze this in during finals

**Avenger's P.O.V. :**

The Avengers were sitting in the meeting room in Stark Tower, waiting for their last member to arrive and begin the meeting: Steve. He was the one who decided to call a meeting on such short notice. No doubt, it had something to do with (y/n).

Steve eventually walks into the room, and sits at the head of the table. "I think you all know what this meeting is about."

"Our mystery woman, no doubt," Clint says from his seat.

"It seems as if the maiden has many secrets that she does not wish to share," Thor chimes in.

"We'll just have to keep her here until she talks," Natasha says, casually. "She'll give in eventually."

"That's actually why I called you all here."

All eyes turn to the Captain.

"About getting her to tell us about herself?" Bruce asks.

"That and what we're going to do with her. We don't know how long she's going to be here, so I think we should have some idea on what to do while we wait," Steve answers.

"There are many ways of making one confess," Loki smirks, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't get any ideas, Loki," Natasha narrows her eyes. "We're not using mind control on her like you did with Clint."

"I suggested no such thing. Without my scepter, I have no hope of controlling the Midgardian as efficiently as I did with your precious Barton. A shame. (Y/n) probably would've made a fine puppet," the mischievous god smirked. "Maybe as good as Agent Barton."

"And yet, look at who's the puppet now!" Natasha says, making a comeback. "Looks as if you can't have your fun anymore, Loki. You're under SHIELD's control now. And we all know that if you cross the line, you'll be executed back in Asgard. Looks as if the 'great' Loki has fallen."

"You should learn to hold your tongue, you insolent-"  

"That's enough!" Steve interjects, gaining everyone's attention. "This is not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves. There is a woman in the cell, in this tower, who is possibly from another planet and possess great powers. She may or may not be the one we're looking for, but bickering will get us nowhere nor bring us any closer to finding out who she really is."

"He's right," Bruce nods. "We won't get anything done at this rate. So let's stop arguing and begin the meeting."

The SHIELD agent and god of mischief say nothing, showing their acknowledgment.

"So? You got any good ideas on how we'll get little miss (y/n) to spill the beans, Steve?" Tony asks, leaning back in his chair.

"One," the captain nods. "I think we should try and gain her trust; get onto her good side. Showing acts of kindness may or may not lead to her eventually telling us about herself. It will take time, but I think it's better than trying to force it out of her and result in her viewing us as the enemy."

"That's all good and well, but there's a problem with your idea," Tony points out. "She already sees us as such, since we just locked her up in a cell."

"That's where the acts of kindness come in," Steve says. "I say we modify one of your guestrooms for her to stay in, and make it so she can't escape yet live comfortably. Like Loki was back in his cell in Asgard, as Thor explained to us."

"I can build something like that, but it'll probably take a while," Tony nods. "But with Bruce's help, it'll go by a lot faster."

"Might as well pitch in and help out," Bruce says.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we should decide on what to do with her while she stays here," Clint says.

"Perhaps she should could live amongst us," Thor suggests. "Get to know us better. You could all teach her your Midgardian ways, offer her PopTarts."

"At least one person will have to stay with her though if we do that," Natasha points out. "We can't have her trying to escape."

"And will JARVIS and the security be enough to keep an eye on her?" Clint brings up.

"Do you doubt the efficiency of my tower's security?" Tony says.

"Loki managed to get inside the tower," Natasha says.

"That was before the tower was finished!" Tony says.

"Still, I think we should have someone keep an eye on her at all times, just in case," Clint says. "While we're asleep or away, at least."

"I will keep an eye on the maiden," Loki says. "It's not as if I get any sleep anyway, with Thor's ridiculously loud snoring."

All eyes turn to Loki, somewhat suspicious. Was the god of mischief up to something? But they knew he wasn't lying about Thor's snoring. They've all heard him snoring at least once. And if Loki was up to something, they had JARVIS watching him, who would notify them if anything seemed off.

"Has someone taken a shine to the mystery woman?" Tony smirks.

Loki scoffs. "As if I would be attracted to such an inferior!"

Steve ignores him and says, "Any objections to Loki keeping an eye on (y/n)?"

Silence.

"Alright. I think this meeting is about over. It's late, so we should get some sleep."

With that, everyone leaves the meeting room, unknowing of Loki's plans.

Once the others are all out of sight, the god of mischief smirks to himself and heads towards the elevator. The cogs and gears in his plan have already begun to turn.

 


End file.
